


Save Me

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja saves Alex after an accident on the Dark Core base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

It happened so suddenly. Alex had decided to visit Katja on the helipad for some reason, probably because she’d missed her. They’d kissed and hugged a lot, and then Alex had asked Katja to show her some of her magic.

“Keep your eyes on me,” said Katja. “Don’t look down.”

“I trust you,” said Alex. 

Katja hummed, asking the water to form a solid platform just off the helipad.

“You can step on it,” said Katja. “It’s solid.” She continued humming, telling the water to stay as it was.

Alex stepped carefully onto the water platform, trying to look only at Katja. It was hard not to look down, but somehow she managed. Katja grinned at her, still humming.

And then a familiar black-feathered arrow appeared in Alex’s chest. Katja stopped humming immediately and turned to face the culprit with a snarl, knowing as she did that the spell would break and the platform would drop Alex into the ocean.

“Jessica!” she snapped.

“She’s our enemy, dear sister,” said Jess. Her smooth voice held no trace of malice. If anything, she sounded innocent.

“Not my enemy,” said Katja. She tore off her coat and sweater, then leapt off the platform and into the ocean below. She hummed again, asking the ocean to cushion her girlfriend’s fall and keep her close to the surface.

Katja entered the water smoothly and soon swam deeper using her tail. She could taste the blood in the water, and could only hope that sharks wouldn’t taste it too. She sang a spell to send predators away, and then another one to locate Alex.

Finally, Katja grabbed hold of Alex and swam back to the surface, using her tail to propel her as fast as possible. When she finally broke the surface, Katja sang again and asked the water to teleport her closer to the shore.

The water was obviously being kind. It dropped Katja on the beach, where she quickly wrenched the arrow out of Alex’s chest and checked to see if she was still breathing. She wasn’t. Her heart wasn’t beating either.

“No!” she screamed to the sky, and turned her scream into a desperate song for help.

A blue squirrel suddenly appeared on the beach in a crack of magic. Normally, Katja would have been terrified to see her ancient enemy. But now, she was only relieved.

“Help her,” she said, scrambling away from Alex as much as she could just in case she had to move.

“I am only helping her for her own sake,” said Fripp. He held up a shining white crystal in his paw, then slammed it onto Alex’s chest.

Katja squinted against the bright white light but didn’t completely close her eyes. The light shone brightly, brighter than a star, and then coalesced into the shape of a girl. It settled into Alex, who finally drew breath again.

“Oh Alex thank the stars you’re alright,” said Katja, clinging to Alex and sobbing into her chest.

“Move,” Alex croaked.

Katja shuffled back again, already aware of rising ozone in the air and crackling storm clouds appearing overheard.

Alex’s hands glowed with magic, as did her eyes when they opened. The crackling and ozone scent increased, building by the second, and then lightning arced down from the sky and hit Alex’s wound with the smell of burning flesh.

It was over in a second. Alex sat up, gasping and steaming slightly.

“I’m going to kill your sister,” she said. “She made me lose my hat.”

“Get in line,” said Katja with a chuckle. But then she started sobbing again and clutched to Alex, not even minding the little zaps from the static electricity still clinging to the girl.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” said Alex. She kissed away Katja’s tears. “You saved me.”

“I thought I’d lost you,” said Katja once the tears had mostly passed. Rain fell from the clouds now, but Katja didn’t care. She just clutched her girlfriend close to her and vowed to never let her go again.


End file.
